


止痒35.4

by windflying



Category: zhiyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	止痒35.4

时郁啃咬着厉逍的嘴唇，舌头伸进厉逍的嘴里，他热切地渴望着厉逍，好像想把自己融化到厉逍的身体里。  
厉逍感受到了来自于时郁的浓烈的渴望和爱，一时脊背发起颤，头皮也阵阵发麻起来。  
他想，其实他才是幸运的那一个，时郁从等他成熟，知道什么是爱，知道如何去爱，这漫长的过程里，时郁一如既往，从始至终，从来没有放弃过爱他。  
他总觉得自己是在拯救时郁，其实他连自己都拯救不了，还是靠时郁的爱来打捞起他，拯救了他。  
因为是他的爱，才唤醒了厉逍的爱。  
他沐浴在时郁的爱里，于是永远拥有底气，永远不必忧惧。

他感觉到自己的灵魂也发起抖来，想要爱对方的心情在他体内激动而狂热地嘶鸣，简直要冲破了他的肉体。  
他不得不伸手拥住时郁，将他紧紧箍进自己怀里，用力地回吻他。  
两人激烈接吻，密不透风地纠缠，厉逍将他压进满是墙上，后面是团模糊了的字迹，也全都是时郁。  
厉逍压着他，撕裂他的衬衫，纽扣一颗颗崩弹到地上，裤子也很快被剥下来，厉逍握住他的屁股和大腿，将自己挤了进去。  
两人都发出了嘶哑的喘息声，厉逍咬他的喉结，咬他的嘴唇，下身狠命地顶弄着他，沙哑又低沉地说：“你知道我在这个屋子里，想的最多的是什么吗？”  
时郁背抵着墙壁，被他干得喘息呻吟不止，他一条腿环住厉逍，两只手也紧紧搂住他的脖子，他半闭着眼皮，汗水从睫毛上滴落下来，声音破碎地问：“……是……什么？”  
“我在这个屋子里，想的最多的，就是怎样干你。想着如果你不爱我了，恨我了，被我抓进来，囚在这屋子里面，对着到处都是你的名字的墙，我让你面对着它们，面对着我这些扭曲又赤裸的欲望，躲也躲不过，逃也逃不开，”厉逍的舌头舔过他的耳朵，他的声音又凶狠，又有种绝望的快感，说，“然后我把你干得意识涣散，合不拢腿，精液射不出来 ，只能射出尿来，然后喷到你的名字上面。”  
在那些思念和欲望一起重压在他身上，让他犹如困兽无处可逃的时候，他想的是，他要把时郁也囚在自己的意识牢笼里，他走不出来，时郁也别想走出来。  
那时候他好像懂得了母亲的疯癫和狂热，明白了母亲死也要拉着厉远一起下地狱的心情。  
他觉得自己也疯了，在无数个夜里，他潜在这片阴影里，肆无忌惮地意淫着别人的丈夫，他将时郁在这个屋子里肆意凌辱，将他的精液抹遍时郁的全身，他折断时郁的骨头，让对方哪里也去不了，谁也不能见，只能够看着自己，向自己打开身体，承受自己，依附自己，哪里也逃不出去。  
如今他也真的在这个屋子里，在这面墙上，干着他想的那个人。  
万幸的是，这个人还爱他，比他所能够想象的，都还要更爱他。  
厉逍突然皱紧眉，闷哼了一声。  
时郁的屁股突然夹紧了，他身体抽搐着，紧紧地抱住厉逍，股股精液从他的阴茎里射出来，溅到厉逍的小腹上，滴滴答答地再往下淌。  
厉逍还没干他太久，甚至也还没有摸他，他竟然因为厉逍这样的话，就难受刺激地射精了。  
射精之后，时郁浑身软成了水，他趴在厉逍身上，面色潮红，全身发红，耳朵根也都是红的，却张着红润润的眼睛，看着厉逍，说：“……好啊。”  
又凑上来，柔软的嘴唇贴住厉逍，他小声地说：“你把我肏得射尿吧。”  
厉逍一时说不出话来，只沉默一下，突然用力地咬了他的嘴唇，眼里发狠地说：“你自己说的。”  
厉逍将他翻了个面，脸对着墙，塌下腰翘起屁股，被厉逍掐着腰从后面插进来，他进得又深又重，很快时郁什么话都说不出来了，屁股被撞得又酸又麻，快感从尾椎骨沿着脊背，直往头顶上窜，只能发出一声声的破碎呻吟。  
时郁已经数不清自己射了多少次，到后面已经没有力气了，高潮的频繁堆积也让他陷入一种濒死的触电般的快感里，到后面厉逍抱着他，一碰他下面他就哆嗦，性器颤颤地，可怜地吐出几滴透明似的精水。  
厉逍仍埋在他身体里，仿佛被饿狠了，终于放出来的兽，凶恶地在他身体里驰骋进出，又是一个深顶，厉逍的龟头碾过时郁体内最敏感的一点，他看着时郁瞳孔微微张大，浑身抽搐地，然后两人都听到了清晰的水声，淡黄的液体从他射不出精了的阴茎里流出来，淌到时郁的大腿，又沾到了厉逍的身上。  
时郁脸上的神情突然空白，一时都呆住了。


End file.
